Olivia Ryder
Olivia is currently the lead singer of the rock band the Mata Hari's. A retired Intelligence agent, she devotes her time to her family and her art. Even though at times she feels its only a matter of time before her 'old' life begins to intrude on her new one. In 2420 Olivia was kidnapped by her brother's dark alternate, Jackson. After being tortured by him and Solara Cross, Olivia was cloned, her brain and a number of vital organs were transferred to the new body and her original body was vaporized. Allegedly, Jackson was trying to save her life, due to some major medical issues in her original body, but Olivia doesn't quite believe that. She still thinks there is some nefarious reason and yet another reason why she chooses to remain out of Intelligence. After she was rescued she struggled to find her place in the world with a new face and body, or rather the face and body she was born with. She and her best friend Aimee Sandoval rescued her missing daughter Lana, which was her last 'ride' as a spy. Reuniting with her missing lover Kirby Ryder, Olivia and her ex-girlfriend, but still best friend, Jena Tana moved in together, with Aimee to raise their children. To replace the ship that Aimee lost, Olivia bought an old Walker class starship to act as both their 'home away from home' and as a mobile music venue (and a base of operations for covert spy missions that Kirby would no doubt go on. Sometime in 2421, Olivia and Kirby decided to legally marry. Given that they had been lovers since they were teenagers and with Marcus passing away and their son Zeke marrying young and helping to run Xenex, there was little holding them back. Plus, Jena had been more than clear that she didn't want to get married again. Olivia did miss being in a formal couple, she hated dating even though since her husband's presumed death at the start of the Imperium War, she had a few boyfriends, but nothing serious. Even her relationship with Jena, while sexual was more deep friendship, the two bonding over their mutual love of music and fitness. She still cares for her, even though Jena is dating her husband Ethan's 'clone' and attempting to get pregnant 'just to see what the fuss is about'. Ethan Riddic still has a place in her heart and her life, but an attempt to rekindle that relationship didn't go as planned. In a possible alternate timeline - Olivia never resumed her career as a spy, remained a performer and artist. Secretly she developed a small, yet well trained spy network. Archival Biographic Data - Full Name:Olivia Diane Ryder-Riddick Position: Assistant Chief of Naval Intelligence - Covert Operations/Intel Analyst Gender: Female Species: Terran Age: 33 (April 14th 2385 - Same birth date as her father and her sister) Physical Appearance: Athletic build, Oriental complexion - slightly freckled, dark brown hair, brown eyes. Physical Description: (Maggie Q) 5 foot 6 inches. Never ask a lady her weight unless she's pregnant. Personality & Traits: A bit of an enigma - at times she can come off as a complete "ditz" and appears to have more interest in flirting and having fun than working, but other times she can be incredibly driven, focused and has flashes of pure genius. Is slightly more liberal than her sister Angel. Personality wise she takes after her mother, in that she's more than capable and willing to use her wit, her body and her training to do whatever needs to be done. Is very creative off duty, enjoys singing, dancing, and telling jokes. She's been referred to being a guy in a really really hot girl's body. Olivia is also a pescatarian, she will eat some meat on occasion but more often than not will follow a vegetarian diet with seafood as a compliment. Other than when she was pregnant, is usually nearly obsessive about remaining slim and trim. Her thin, lithe figure is almost entirely unlike her twin sister, partially due to her training more vigorously at a young age and focusing more on maintaining lean, yet strong muscles over raw muscle. Despite being Angelica's twin, Olivia physically takes after her mother's side and her father's maternal mother's side of the family, being naturally very petite. At a younger age she resented her always very thin, Oriental figure as it made people think she was much younger than she was and not as experienced or as well trained as she was, which caused her to have a much more direct and at times more short temper with people. As much as she enjoys her downtime, she is always training, always planning and trying to keep herself honed and ready for the next mission. Despite being a mother to twins she claims her focus and drive is for them - but in reality she really is scared out of her mind that one day someone will gain the upper hand and her children will be orphans since she lost her husband in a temporal rift nearly two years ago. Her love life is nearly non existent on purpose, feels that if she gets too close to someone, it will distract her more than she already is with her children and could be fatal. Claims she wants to have an older man, someone who's mature enough to 'get her' and not feel threatened by her strength and focus. - Olivia was genetically modified when she was an infant. Her mother was nearly assassinated while pregnant with her and her sister, but all three were severely wounded. Admiral Ryder's sources within Section 31 allowed him to bypass the Federation genetic modification rules due to his own genetically modified status - done against his will (but this isn't about him ) Olivia has enhanced agility, vision, and some mental enhancements. Olivia also has the ability to slightly alter her voice to sound entirely different. Unlike her sister, she doesn't mind showing off some special skills... but mostly its off set by some goofy act afterwards... but lately she has been growing more comfortable using her abilities. Strengths & Weaknesses: Fluent in a number of languages, both alien and terran. Trained to be a crypto-analyst, she was then trained in infiltration and covert intelligence. Sometimes she's in the field, sometimes she's "in the van". Fully trained as a black belt in Karate, with some training in Judo and with various ranged and non ranged weapons like swords, tonfas, bo staffs, and of course guns, rifles, bows and arrows. - Weaknesses - Men, Chocolate and her own driven nature. She doesn't take herself too seriously which sometimes rubs superiors the wrong way. But she can pull it in when she needs to. Ambitions: Dreams of exceeding her mother in the "spy business" and becoming a Director someday. Possibly taking over for her Aunt in Homeland Intelligence - although realizes that would be construed as massive nepotism... considers even starting up her own covert intelligence agency someday. Hobbies & Interests: Olivia enjoys holo simulations, fashion. Loves to sing when the mood strikes. Can play the piano/keyboard but is skilled at bass guitar and typically backs up her sister in their little band when the urge strikes. Likes to learn about other culture's spies. Enjoys reading mystery and spy novels. Languages: Federation Standard, Mandarin Chinese, Cantonese, Polish, Spanish, French, Klingon, Romulan Standard, some native Breen and native Cardassian (at least enough to get by) shares her father and sister's memory enhancements - once she learns something she doesn't typically forget it. Family: Father : Nicholas Ryder Mother : Ju Lei Ryder aka Julie Ryder aka Julie Lei aka "Empress Whisper" Brother(s) Marcus Ryder(deceased), Jack Ryder, Eric Sister(s) Angelica "Angel" Ryder, Alessandra St. James Spouse : Ethan Riddick - Presumed deceased Children : Fraternal Twins - Vincent and Lanakila "Lana" Other Family : Dr. Tess Ryder (grandmother), Colonel Leo Ryder (grandfather) Kirby Newstead-Ryder - sister (in law) - Presumed deceased Kinsey Calhoun - sister in law Nathan Morris - brother in law Mackenzie Calhoun-Ryder, Jason Calhoun-Ryder, Carly Ryder, Keira Ryder, Trinity Ryder-Morris - nieces and nephews Section 31 recruited her on recommendation by her father, a long time double operative for S31 and Starfleet Intel. Her mother was a special agent for S31 and the Federation Secret Service. Due to her involvement in numerous covert and undercover operations, much of Olivia's record is classified. About the only things verifiable about her are her birthdate, the year she graduated Starfleet Academy and the fact that she's a female. Olivia has gone by many other names in her career and has taken on a number of identities. Currently her role in S31 is as a covert ops specialist - but she is technically a double agent with Starfleet Intel - only that her main loyalties lie with S31 now. After her marriage to Ethan Riddick - she's slowly but surely gotten further into the Intelligence and Covert Ops realm with her sister in law and "best friend in the whole galaxy" Kirby. After her husband's disappearance, the loss of one of her triplets before birth and raising fraternal twins as a single mother, Olivia has gotten a bit more serious and more driven in her work and her protection of her twins. She tries to be the same feisty, flirty young woman she always was, but inside she's far more serious and more tactical. Taking a position as the Assistant to the Chief of Intel on Byron, she's attempting to find a more normal balance between her personal life and the job. Taking fewer risks to avoid her children being motherless and yet, there's a part of her that wants to lose herself in the same rift that took her husband from her. Olivia's more or less resigned that she's going to be a single mother and leans heavily on family and friends to help her out and tries not to involve herself with men too much. Knowing that she really can't waste the kind of time she once did in sexual pursuits. Service Record: >Year of birth 2385 >Years attended Academy or year enlisted in Starfleet - 4 Years. Communications and political science major. With a security/tactical minor. >Year-Year Name of Ship and position held: USS Marc Antony - 2 years - Intelligence Officer/Diplomat Starbase 39 - Intelligence Officer Starfleet Intelligence - Covert Operations Specialist/Crypto Analyst - Mobile Base of Operations >What year Section 31 recruited you and when you were assigned to the Mata Hari - 2411 Outpost Byron - Interim Intelligence Chief - 2416 Outpost Byron - Asst. Intel Chief - 2417 Covert Ops lead Assistant Naval Intelligence Chief - 2417 [[Category:Characters]